


Just Like Indiana Jones...

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [26]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Arthur doesn't like looking like an accountant...





	Just Like Indiana Jones...

 

 

 

“When are you going to get your eyes checked?”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with my eyes.”

 

“Oh really? Then why are you squinting at the menu, dear brother?”

 

Arthur sat up straight in his seat. “I wasn’t squinting. They’ve just used a ridiculous font. In fact, that should rule them out as a decent place to eat. We should go somewhere else.”

 

Morgana smirked at him, in a way only siblings can. “You need glasses.”

 

“No, I don’t.”

 

“What’s the catch of the day?” She gestured over her shoulder at the blackboard on the wall.

 

Arthur looked at it and tried to parse the announcement. After a few minutes, he shrugged his shoulders. “Fish, obviously.”

 

“It’s Red Snapper and you really need to get your eyes tested.”

 

Morgana noticed the way Arthur’s jaw tightened and she sighed as she lowered her menu. “Is this about your age? Growing older is not a bad thing, you know?”

 

“I’m not afraid of my mortality, Morgana,” Arthur snapped at her. “It’s just that I’ll look like a twat with glasses. Like an accountant. Or even worse, a hipster.”

 

Once Morgana was able to draw a full breath and right herself after laughing her arse off at her brother, she wiped the tears from her eyes and took his hand in hers. 

 

“Oh trust me, Arthur, you will never, ever be accused of being a hipster.”

 

This did nothing to mollify him and he sulked through the Red Snapper special she ordered for both of them.

 

o0o0o0o0o

 

It was the headaches that eventually forced him to get his eyes tested. 

 

Astigmatism with a -3.50 prescription. 

 

“I’ve become Mr Magoo. At 30.” Arthur groused to himself as he spent over an hour trying on every pair of frames in the Optometrists shop. 

 

By the time Arthur settled on a pair of frames, he had had enough and promised himself to only wear them when he was alone.

 

Which he did, later that night, awed by how amazing the HD looked on his tv while watching The Last Leg. He hadn’t known that Adam Brooker was married, noticing the glint of a wedding ring for the first time.

 

He was so distracted that he didn't hear the flat door open and was startled when Merlin sat down next to him.

 

“Bloody hell! You scared the shit out of me.” Arthur hit Merlin in the chest with the back of his hand.

 

Merlin grabbed his hand and squeezed in apology. “I have some kebabs and a six pack to make up for it.” He motioned towards the kitchen and pulled Arthur to his feet. “Come on.”

 

Arthur leaned against the kitchen counter, watching as Merlin dished up the kebabs (which was just swapping out the wrapping paper with a paper plate). It was like seeing Merlin for the first time. He could make out small details he hadn’t noticed before. 

 

The small crow's feet at the corner of his eyes, which were a shade of blue he couldn’t name. He noticed a small patch of stubble near Merlin’s ear, that he missed during his morning shave. There was a small, dark bruise peeking out of Merlin’s collar every time he moved. 

 

Feeling that he was under scrutiny, Merlin offered Arthur a beer with a confused smile. “What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“You’re staring.”

 

“As your boyfriend, I feel I get staring rights.”

 

“Is that so?” Merlin leaned over the table to kiss Arthur. Just a quick peck as if to punctuate his comment. “And why are you staring?”

 

“You’re beautiful,” Arthur breathed.

 

“You’re not too bad yourself. Have I ever mentioned my Hot Professor kink?”

 

Arthur blinked at him. “Hot Professor kink?”

 

Merlin rounded the table and slowly walked Arthur backwards until he was pressed against the counter. “Oh yes. I love a man who looks like he’s about to start lecturing me about the history of the Byzantine empire. Gets me all hot and bothered.”  He presses a kiss to Arthur’s neck, right at the curve of his shoulder. “Are you going to assign me reading? Or a research essay?”

 

Arthur let out a strangled sound and grabbed at Merlin’s arse.

 

“How would you reward me for handing in my homework on time?” Merlin moved his lips further up his neck. “Maybe by dropping to your knees?”

 

Arthur did as suggested, making quick work of Merlin’s belt and pulling his jeans down to his knees. He leaned in and ran his nose along Merlin’s trapped erection. As he grabbed the elastic to his pants and pulled it down, something knocked against the head of his cock.

 

Pulling back in surprise, Arthur reached up and nudged the frame of his glasses further up his nose. 

 

Shit. He was still wearing his glasses. He fumbled to try and remove them. Merlin caught his wrist.

 

“No. Leave them on.”

 

Ah, that explained the kink.

 

“Wait, I look like a hot professor?” Arthur looked up at Merlin from where he was kneeling, ignoring the bobbing erection between them.

 

“Obviously.” Merlin tilted his hips in an attempt to remind Arthur why his pants were around his knees.

 

“A professor? Really?” Arthur sat back on his heels, putting more space between them. Merlin whined softly in annoyance. “None of my professors in uni were attractive.” Arthur scrunched up his nose in confusion as he mentally ran through his list of higher education facilitators.

 

“Arthur. Focus.” Merlin laid a hand gently on his shoulder and squeezing to get his attention.

 

“I mean, Mr Bradson in sixth form was considered good looking, but not enough to imagine him naked.” Arthur was muttering until he noticed Merlin’s hand on him. “What?” His eyes then noticed the flagging erection in front of him. “Oh, right. Yes. Your weird academic kink.”

 

He wrapped his fingers around Merlin’s cock and began to slowly slide them up and down, coaxing it back to full attention. 

Merlin moved his hands to Arthur’s head, thumbs gently tracing the frames on Arthur’s face.

 

“So...ung...bloody hell…” Having his cock in Arthur’s mouth made basic speech a challenge for Merlin.

 

Arthur, the devious bastard, hummed in agreement. This sent a jolt through Merlin’s hips and he nearly kicked Arthur as his knee jerked. 

 

“Arth...uhhh...yes...oh jesus...did...did you like my report?” Merlin tried to get back into the role play.

 

Arthur simply hummed again and Merlin gave up on any kind of cerebral activity until he came with a grunt and grabbed the counter to help his knees keep him up.

 

“I’d say that was worth at least a B plus,” said Arthur, wiping away some come from the corner of his mouth. 

 

Merlin pulled his pants and jeans up, spluttering in indignation. “A B plus? Daylight robbery.” He sank onto the floor next Arthur and kissed him in that lazy, post-coital way that Arthur loved.

 

“So, you really like them? The glasses?” Arthur felt himself begin to blush.

 

“I like that you can see me properly now,” Merlin gave him a peck on the cheek. 

 

“I still think I look like an accountant.”

 

“Nope. You look like a hot professor. You should wear them all the time and avoid university property.”

 

“You’re such a nerd.”

 

“Lucky for me you have a nerd kink.”

 

“Yeah,” Arthur pulled Merlin in close, savouring the feel of this special person in his arms. “Lucky me.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
